


Defensive Action

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton speaks up at last. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defensive Action

Anton knows, all too well, he is yelling. After so long working with Erin, he can't help it. She means the world to him. He is glaring, bright eyed, at Craig, his voice echoing. 

"You see that girl?"

He is pointing at Erin, who is relaxed, at last, talking and laughing with her friends. 

"She looks so happy, right? Telling jokes, smiling, having a great time and... dying inside. She's hurt. She's tired. Tired of all the drama, tired of not being good enough, tired of life. But she doesn't want to look dramatic, weak and attention-seeking. So she keeps it all inside. Acts like everything's perfect but cries at night. So everybody thinks that she's the happiest person they know. That she has no problems and her life is perfect. If only they knew the truth... if only you bothered to look, really look at her Craig..."

His voice is softer now, gentler and he sighs. 

"Is there any point? You don't care... you never have."

He turns to walk away, aware only that Craig is staring at him even as he moves to join the group, kissing Erin softly as he settles with her. The smile is back, but real this time and, as she nuzzles closer to Anton, Craig finally sees it.


End file.
